Jake Mate
by Omaru Link
Summary: Dos seres juegan una partida de ajedrez, pero al aburrirse deciden hacer un nuevo estilo de ajedrez, haciendo que los heroes de Smash Bros sean las piezas de su juego, una lucha entre equipos donde todo puede suceder--- Cap 1


* * *

  


Esta es mi primer fic de Super Smash Bros, espero que les guste.

Bueno, ya lo saben, ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen, solamente lo que aqui les ocurrira a ellos jaja

Ya sin más preambulo, aqui esta el primer capitulo, espero lo disfruten

* * *

**Cap 1. Blancas y Negras**

En una habitación se encontraban dos seres, sentados en un par de sillas frente a frente, separados por una mesa en la cual estaba un tablero de ajedrez, ya había varias piezas fuera del juego, pues este iba bastante avanzado, entonces se escucho la palabra que todo jugador desea mencionar

-Jake Mate

-Esta bien, volviste a ganar… esto ya me aburrió

El que había perdido se levanto notablemente molesto, entonces se acerco a un globo terrestre que tenían ahí en la habitación

-Sabes, he pensado… ¿Porque no llevamos este juego a un nivel más interesante?

Menciono el que aun permanecía sentado, entonces el que miraba el globo le observo interesado

-Y que tienes en mente…

Entonces este se levanto y yendo a un monitor puesto sobre un rectángulo grande, toco la pantalla y se mostró un mundo lleno de montañas, playa, lagos, volcanes, etc.

-Jugaremos un nuevo estilo de ajedrez

Entonces el otro se acerco y se poso al lado contrario de su compañero

-Escucho…

-Buscaremos entre las dimensiones a diferentes seres los cuales serán nuestras piezas, y los traeremos a este mundo que he creado, entonces les pondremos diferentes tipos de pruebas con tal de enfrentarlos en distintas batallas, entonces iremos ganando puntos

-Me gusta, me gusta bastante… y ahora que…

-Es sencillo… escogeré las piezas blancas… por lo tanto tu usaras negras…

Quien hablaba presiono un botón y al hacerlo se levantaron unas pantallas holográficas táctiles, las cuales usarían para hacer su búsqueda

-Ahora, cada uno escogerá a 6 guerreros de diferentes mundos, los cuales serán nuestras piezas, luego iremos agregando más piezas al juego

-Entiendo… entonces empezare a escoger…

_**Hyrule Field**_

El joven héroe cabalgaba por las tierras de Hyrule hacía el antes conocido como Market, iba en dirección del Templo del Tiempo, donde debía ir luego de obtener el último medallón en el desierto Coloso

-Ya he terminado mi travesía, ya es hora de encontrarme nuevamente con Ganondorf y terminar con esto de una vez por todas y podré saber donde esta la princesa Zelda…

El héroe descendió de su cabalgadura y entró al Templo del Tiempo, adentro se encontró a Sheik esperándolo, cuando iban a conversar Link desaparece frente a Sheik

-¿Link?... ¿¡Link!?

_**Onett City**_

Un chico de gorra roja a un lado, camisa con rayas horizontales, un pantalón corto y una mochila en su espalda; estaba frente a una casa, cuando toco la puerta desapareció, entonces un chico rubio abrió la puerta pero no vio a nadie

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

Un par de fontaneros con camisas rojo y verde, y gorras con el mismo color, con pantalones de tirantes azules, un par de guantes; ellos huían de lo que parecían unas tortugas

-Mario… ¿Y ahora que haremos?

-No te preocupes Luigi, estoy seguro que cerca de aquí encontraremos una flor de fuego y los venceremos a todos…

Mario no escucho respuesta de su hermano, entonces miró atrás de él y se miro sólo huyendo de los Koopas quienes se acercaban poco a poco

_**Lylat System - Great Fox**_

Los integrantes del gran equipo Starfox estaban viajando hacía una nueva misión que el Gnral. Peper les había encomendado, por lo cual viajaban en la poderosa nave Great Fox, piloteada por su piloto robot ROB64, los cuatro integrantes Fox McCloud, Falco Lonbardi, Peppy Hare y Slippy Toad, iban en la cámara principal

-Oye Fox, ¿Cuál es la misión esta vez?

Pregunto el gran ave azul, mientras todos miraban atentos a su líder

-Se ha recibido una llamada de auxilio desde el planeta Katina, así que ese será nuestro próximo destino…

Apenas terminaba esa oración cuando, ante la mirada de todo su equipo, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno

_**Virdian City**_

Saliendo del centro Pokemon de dicha ciudad, un joven de gorra roja, camisa del mismo color, un jeans azul y un pañuelo amarrado a su rodilla, llevaba a su Pikachu sobre su hombro luego que este fuera ayudado en el centro, después de una fuerte batalla con el líder del gimnasio de dicho lugar

-Solo mira esto Pika, ya hemos ganado la octava medalla, ahora podremos ir a la Liga Pokemon, y ya no está el Team Rocket en el mapa, entonces podremos concentrarnos en este nuevo reto, no es así Pika... ¿Pika…?

Cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta, su pokemon ya no estaba con él

_**Brinstar**_

Se puede ver a una figura humana caminando con mucha cautela dentro de unas instalaciones espaciales, llevando una armadura, y en uno de sus brazos llevaba un cañón con el cual luchaba, en ese momento se encontró con Ridley, un inmenso ser volador con aspecto prehistórico, muy similar a un pterodáctilo, con tonos púrpuras, este se disponía a atacar a Samus, cuando esta desapareció de su vista

_**Habitación…**_

-Bien, ya he escogido a mi equipo, el equipo negro tiene como piezas a Link, el héroe del tiempo; Ness, el chico genio; Luigi, el fontanero; Fox McCloud, el gran líder del equipo Starfox; Pika el Pikachu, un Pokemon y Samus Aran…

-Ahora es mi turno de escoger mis piezas…

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

Mario aun continuaba huyendo de sus perseguidores, y muy preocupado de lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a su hermano, cuando los Koopas se habían acercado lo suficiente para atraparlo y que sea más fácil derrotarlo, este desapareció ante la vista de sus perseguidores

_**Yoshi Island**_

En una isla muy cercana al Mushroom Kingdom, se encuentra una especie de animal prehistórico, con hocicos ovalados, ojos que sobresalen de sus cabezas, un estomago blanco y su piel de diversos colores, además siempre llevan un par de zapatos, estas criaturas son llamadas Yoshis, pero una de ellas, de color verde, desaparece de en medio de la manada

_**Congo Jungle**_

El rey de la jungla, un gorila con una corbata con las siglas DK, luchaba contra un cocodrilo con una capa y una corona, el rey K. Rol, en un combate por la jungla, luchando en lo que parecía ser un barco a las afueras de la isla, y en el momento en que ambos iban a impactar al otro con una gran fuerza, el primate desapareció de la batalla

_**Big Blue**_

Big Blue es una gran pista de carreras, donde los mejores pilotos de F-Zero compiten por el gran premio, entre ellos, piloteando el Blue Falcon esta Cap. Falcon, un piloto excepcional que recorre las pistas más peligrosas a gran velocidad y destreza

Ya estaba en la última vuelta de la carrera, mientras luchaba el primer lugar contra su archirival, Samurai Goroh, la línea de meta se veía cerca, unos 100 metros de distancia, entonces ambos usaron sus boost, para alcanzar grandes velocidades, cuando iban pasando sobre la línea, logró pasar el Blue Falcon antes, cuando este se detuvo y se abrió la escotilla, no había nadie piloteando

_**Dream Land**_

Una esfera de color rosa estaba frente a un enorme castillo, ante él, se encontraba otra esfera, esta llevaba una armadura, y una espada tono amarillo y una hoja muy irregular, además de una capa, atrás de él, yacía algo similar a un pato, de color celeste, con un traje y corona de rey

-Acaba con él Metaknight

Dijo el rey Dedede, dándole la orden a su fiel caballero

-Como usted diga su majestad… Kirby, ha llegado vuestra hora de partir, así que lucha con honor tu última batalla

MetaKnight se lanzó contra Kirby, al lanzar el golpe con su poderosa espada, esta quedo clavada al suelo, pues Kirby, su oponente, había desaparecido frente a ellos sin dejar rastro alguno

_**Cerulean City**_

Una chica sobrevolaba los cielos sobre un… ¿¡Jigglypuff!?... el cual estaba muy inflado para que pudiera flotar con libertad

-Aquí es Jigglypuff, desciende para que podamos tomar un descanso

Le dijo su entrenadora, quien era una chica de vestido negro, hermoso cabello marrón, el Jigglypuff empezó a dejar salir el aire que mantenía en su cuerpo hasta llegar a tierra firme, entonces la chica se bajo de su pokemon

-Que buen trabajo Jigglypuff, ahora solo es de esperar a Green, dijo que vendría aquí por nosotras

La chica miró donde se suponía había quedad su pokemon, pero al observar el lugar no había nada

_**Habitación…**_

-Yo también ya he escogido mis piezas… Mario, el fontanero; Yoshi, el corcel prehistórico; Donkey Kong, el rey de la jungla; Cap. Falcon, el piloto; Kirby, el héroe estelar y Jigglypuff, el pokemon globo.

-Ya esta decidido pero… aun hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo jugamos?

-Ah, es sencillo, como te había dicho, crearemos situaciones donde tendrán que luchar, y obtener puntaje, pero no es solo eso, sino que tienen que abrirse camino hasta llegar al rey

-¿Y quienes son los reyes?

-Nosotros por supuesto…

-Ahhh, ahora lo comprendo todo… muy bien pensado… jajajaja

Mientras ambos seres hablaban, en el mundo creado por uno de ellos, las piezas ya habían aparecido juntas en dicho y extraño lugar

_**Equipo Negro**_

-¿He… donde estoy?

Preguntaba el hylian, mientras miraba a su alrededor, estaba dentro de una cueva, y no estaba solo, sino que tenía 5 acompañantes más con él

-Mario… ¿Mario?... ¿Dónde estas Mario?

Gritaba un alterado Luigi mientras temblaba de miedo y temía incluso de su propia sombra, cuando esta se lograba ver por la luz que entraba en unos huecos de la caverna

Mientras Fox, Samus y Ness estudiaban su alrededor con la vista, y a los que ahí estaban, mientras Pikachu gritaba intentando encontrar a su entrenador

-Y… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Decidió hablar el líder del equipo Starfox, los demás le observaron y luego de calmarse un poco respondieron

-Soy Link

-Me llamó Ness

-Samus Aran

-Soy Luigi…

-Pika pika… Pikachu

-Mucho gusto… soy Fox McCloud… ¿Alguien sabe donde y porque estamos aquí?

-No lo sé… eso es lo que me gustaría saber

Respondió Link mientras los demás seguían igual de extrañados

Mientras tanto, en otra zona muy lejana, justo en la playa ya se despertaban los demás

-Mamá Mía… ¿Qué paso?

Fue lo primero que dijo Mario cuando se despertó, al mirar a su alrededor se quedo confundido y necesitado de saber de donde habían aparecido los que estaban frente a él, solo conocía a Yoshi y Donkey Kong, debido a varias veces que habían tenido que participar en algo juntos

-¿Qué fue lo que paso…? ¿Y la carrera?

Dijo Cap. Falcon al volver en si

-¿Dónde estoy?

Pregunto el primate, entonces hizo que Mario y Cap. Falcon lo miraran sorprendidos, pues es un gorila, y se supone que no hablan, sin embargo, dicho lugar había permitido que la lengua primate de Donkey Kong se pudiese entender perfectamente, no así con los pokemon, Kirby y Yoshi

-¿En que extraño lugar he venido a caer?

Pregunto el piloto de F-Zero, mientras observaban la playa donde habían caído, aun así, no les servía de nada la hermosa vista de la playa, para averiguar que es lo que hacían ahí

* * *

Apenas nuestro heroes han llegado a un extraño lugar, y no saben que es lo que ahi tendran que hacer, en un extraño mundo con un grupo de desconocidos, que se puede esperar?

Bien, espero sus comentarios y espero pues que les agrade, espero pronto escribir el segundo capitulo, y gracias a los que leen, hasta la proxima


End file.
